THE LOST CCC EPISODE - SILVAGUNNER FANFICTION
by nutshackwoodman34
Summary: Silvagunner is having bad dreams... can woodman save grandiose city from certain doom?


THE LOST CCC EPISODE  
By Nutshackwoodman34  
I was going to my youtube subscriptions and I saw SiIvagunner had a brand new video. It was called Christmas Comeback Crisis episode 13: comeback crisis. I shat my pants in excitement, as I loved the ccc. But I was confused. When did the last episode come out? Why did we go right to 13? Why did this new title start a word that begins with C? Nevertheless I was not worried with that, and I was very excited to begin viewing this new visual experience that the siiva team had whipped up for my enjoyment. I began to watch, and the video was just a static screen that said kirby planet robobot. I was confused! What happened to my comeback crisis? I looked at the title and before my very eyes, it changed to say PUZZLE ROOM. I sat through FOUR HOURS of puzzle room, and when the choice option i clicked HET for the funny meme! But when felix appeared on my screen, he was not ripping his face off. He had hyper realistic eyes and he was staring at my face. He moved his lips and the words that came out chilled me to my core. He told me to go back. I had already watched this rip for FOUR HOURS I couldn t go back now! So I hit the back button on my internet browser of choice, and chose the ? option of the video. Felix appeared on my screen with hyper realistic lips and bleeding eyes, and he told me I warned you he then began to rip his face off and scream in a familiar voice. It was the howie scream! The screen went dark and I screamed in delight as the words Meanwhile in the tower appeared in my youtube video box! The voice was having a delightful time in his tower, eating some pizza and listening to go my way from the idolmaster. Then president Haltmann burst into his office! The voice screamed in fear, as did I. Haltmann was missing half of his face! Mr Voice! he screamed, We have been detecting some odd patterns in Siiva s dreams! The voice, still recovering from his recent shock yelled at haltmann, what happened to half of your face!? Haltmann paused for a moment, and pulled out his hand mirror. The image then transitioned from the visual novel style dialogue to a computer graphic of haltmann holding the mirror. In the mirror was not haltmann, but the silver gun man himself! Haltmann screamed and the rest of his face fell off! I was shocked! This was the scariest thing the siiva team had ever produced! Haltmann fell to ground, passed out. The voice looked scared and ran straight to his computer to check the dream monitor. Siiva s dreams were off the charts, and the voice appeared to be sweating. He said oh no! Siiva is having a nightmare! I have to call woodman, he will know what to do. The voice clicked a remote he held secret in his pocket and woodman appeared into existence. Not nice :[ said woodman. I was just eating some steamed beans with my pal robbie as seen in woodman and robbie a siivagunner christhmas comeback crisis side episode. Woodman scowled, this better be important, voice :[. Woodman! Siivagunner s dreams are changing! He is no longer dreaming pleasant thoughts instead he is having a NIGHT MARE! I was astounded. Siiva having a nightmare sounded horrible! Woodman seemed to agree with me as he said oh shit not nice lmao. The voice continued to explain the perdicament. We recently hooked siiva up to his computer so that his dreams could be broadcasted into the real world and we could use them to generate more christmas spirit but since they have become nightmares The screen transitioned to a cg of the voice im an imposing shot with clouds and lightning in the windows behind him. Siiva is generating HALLOWEEN SPIRIT. I screamed! It could not be real! Halloween spirit? This was the CHRISTMAS comeback crisis! Why was a substance known as halloween spirit happening on the chan nel? I paused the video instantly and ran down the stairs to retrieve my best bro and actual brother jerome. Jermone! I yelled Come quick! There is a new episode of the christmas comeback crisis! And it is certainly a good one! Jerome ran up the staircase with me and we sat in my room. He asked if we could back up the video so he could watch from the start, but when we tried, felix the cat jumpscared us! He said you had your chance to go back . I apologized to jermon e and told him we would have to watch from here and explained what had happened up to this point. We continued the video and Woodman said ah shit not halloween spirit :[ the voice replied with I know that you have lost youre alleigiance to me but, you see how we need to stop this from happening! yeah i see dude lmao im on my way Woodman began to walk out from the storage facitlity but robbie stopped him WOODMAN ARENT WE GOING TO FINISH THESE GREENS? Woodman was about to talk but he was suddenly surrounded by a red mist and got an evil look on his face! ...fuck no Woodman pulled out a coconut gun! And shot robbie rotten in the face! The red mist floated away. Lmao who the fuck did i just shoot said woodman. Jerome and i both shat our droors in fear! Woodman would never shoot robbie! The siiva team was really making a scary episode!. Woodman walked threough grandiose city to the voices tower. But the tower was distorted! Instead of the tower, it looked like a giant statue of siiva! But woodman saw through its sneaky lies and walked right in the door as if the tower hadnt changed. He took the elevator to the top but it broke down half way through. ... not nice a screen in the elevator lit up and the voice appeared on it. But the voices voice did not come out. Instead it was a slow, distorted version of siivas voice. Wood man. You are trying to thwart my plans. Turn back now, or face my wrath. Woodman was like sorry but you are not nice. Im coming up the elevator continued up and woodman walked out to find the voice twitching and writhing on the floor. Woodman ran over to him and held him in his arms. You have to unplug siiva those were the voices dying words. Woodman shed a single tear and walked out of the room. He had a mission. Me and jerome were freaking out. Siiva just killed off 3 of their biggest characters in a fraction of an episode! Shaking in our boots, we unpaused the episode and continued. Woodman made his way out to siivas house and when he got to it, things were looking bad. The entire building was covered in red mist and storm clouds were surrounding the house. Not nice. Halloween spirit is all over the place here. Its the red mist lol. Time to equip my wood gas mask lmao Woodman put on a gas mask. He entered the house and saw siivas computer. Its been a long ass time since i was here lol siivas computer was wired up to a machine that had wires going into siivas bedroom. Woodman began to approach siivas bedroom but a figure appeared in front of the door. It was grand dad! My bro and i scrame because we had been anticipating grand dads grand appearance in the ccc!but something was off. Grand dad had the same realistic bleeding eyes felix had! Grand dad spoke in a demonic version of joel vinesauces voice, you will not stop our fun. And neither will your frined there. grand dad pointed at the screen. Woodman looked behind himseldf and was like lmao what then grand dad lunged towards the screen. Woodman dodged and grand dad s hand burst throguh the computer screen. I Screamed! Jerome was caught in grand dads grasp and he pulled jermone back into the screen. Woodman said what the hell I was literally crying and shakeing. I screamed for my bro and he screamed back to me, but he couldnt hear me. Grand dad held a knife to jeromes neck. Woodman was like whoah not nice dude let that guy go lmao Grand dad slit jeromes throat! I shad and pissed! Jerome! I am still shaking now thinking of it Woodman used the power of his banging ass fist to bitch slap grand dda. Grand dad collapsed to the ground, dead! I cried even harder! This couldnt be happening! My favorite bro and grand dad were dead! Woodman walked into the bedroom and the image that appeared was disturbing! Siiva slept like a peacheful baby while a demonic nozomi, santa, meta knight, tito dick, loud nigra, sens, donkly kong, haruka, homer simpson, peter griffin, and felix surrounded his bed! Felix s head twisted around his body and said you should have turned bakc Woodman said ok actually waht the fuck he walked over and stood between nozomi and felix. What the fuck is this shit woodman said. The screen changed to be siiva shaking while the helmet doc brown had in back the the future sucked his dreams out. It wa around this time i tried looking away, but i foudn i couldnt move my head! I had to keep watching. Meta knight told wood man we are guarding the silver one. He is the bringer of life. Tito chimed in yeah were fucking with this niggas brain and making him have more nightmares so that we can stay in this realm! not nice :[ Woodman realized he needed back up so he tried doing what grand dad did . He turned around and reached through the screen. I screamed as a wooden hand grabbed me and brought me into the world of siivagunner. Woodman says i have backup I was terrified. The figments all said at once whats he going to do? Piss himself? woodman said ha no. this was just a distraction lmao and ripped the helmet off siivas head. At once, all the red mist dissappated and the figments all fell on the ground dead. The mist culminated into a form. It was the EIGHT BIT BEAST! Woodman looked at me and said are you ready to ghost this nigga :] and we killed the eight bit beast with our epic gamer swag. But not really. The beast fucked us up. But siivagonner woke up! He said waht the fuck is happening in here and shot the beast with the rainbow beam that mother brain had in the epic final battle of super metroid for the super nintendo entertainment system. He helped me and woodman up and said who the fuck are you guys. Oh yeah youre that brat that fucked up my last album fuck you bitch. And who the hell is this? Woodman said this is the guy who helped me save you lmao. Hes from the real world. Mind if i use your computer to send him back? sure whatever i dont care. then woodman shoved me through siivas computer screen and i woke up in my bed screaming. Could this have been a bad dream? I looked over at my computer and checked my youtube watch history. The video was gone Then i looked on my desk and there was a note. It said thanks for helping me out there lmao. -woodman :] I never watched siivagunner again. The end.


End file.
